Pretty Little Liars Wiki
Byv2JK_IEAAs27E.png|How the 'A' Stole Christmas|link=http://prettylittleliarss.wikia.com/wiki/How_the_A_Stole_Christmas|linktext=Tune in December 9th for the Christmas event! The_Liars_Opening.png|The Liars|link=http://prettylittleliarss.wikia.com/wiki/The_Liars|linktext=The Liars are four girls must handle relationships, family, all while dodging "A" A5x06.png|A|link=http://prettylittleliarss.wikia.com/wiki/A|linktext="A" is the main antagonist of the series and the Liars' arch nemesis. We_Love_You_to_DeAth.png|We Love You to DeAth|link=http://prettylittleliarss.wikia.com/wiki/We_Love_You_to_DeAth|linktext=The Halloween special for the fans. Hello, and welcome to the brand new Pretty Little Liars Wiki! Our wiki is very different from the first. New articles, brand new recaps and more! Feel free to edit and ask an admin if you ever need any help. Enjoy our wiki! Set in the fictional town of Rosewood, Pennsylvania, the series follows the lives of four girls: Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, and Spencer Hastings, whose clique falls apart after the disappearance of their leader, Alison DiLaurentis. One year later, the estranged friends are reunited as they begin receiving messages from a mysterious figure named "A", who threatens to expose their deepest secrets, including ones they thought only Alison knew. At first, they think it's Alison herself, but after her body is found, the girls realize that someone else is planning on ruining their perfect lives. Mona Vanderwaal Mona Vanderwaal is the former best friend to Hanna Marin. A former nerd, Mona made her way up on the popularity list and became one of the schools It-Girls. She often bullied those not on her ranking, which Hanna doesn't approve of. In the second half of season two, Mona became a victim of "A" and began working with the Liars to unmask who was behind the game. But the Liars were unaware that "A" was closer than ever and in the finale, Mona herself was revealed to be "A". She was sent to Radley Sanitarium for treatment, where she took up a partnership with a woman in a red coat. But in the season three finale, Mona was kicked out of the "A" game and once again became a victim. When news of Alison's return spread Mona took action and created her own army of misfits to work against Alison. But in the fifth season summer finale Alison took them all away and Mona began working with the Liars once more. And when she finally figured it all out, she was murdered by "A". Read more... A "A" is the main antagonist of the series. For years "A" tormented the girls and in the season two finale, they finally figured it out. Mona Vanderwaal was "A" and she was sent to Radley sanitarium for treatment. But here, a blonde woman in a red coat takes over her role and begins her own game, using a team of "A's" working together which includes Mona, Toby, and Spencer. As well as Lucas, Melissa, and Wilden as helpers. The New "A" is badder than ever and in the season 5 summer finale, Mona Vanderwaal figured out her former employers identity. Read more... How the 'A' Stole Christmas Christmas is quickly approaching, and all of Rosewood is full of merriment, except for Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer, who aren't feeling much holiday cheer after the loss of Mona and Spencer's murder charge looming over them. But when an opportunity presents itself with the chance to get evidence to clear Spencer's name, the girls and their partners devise a plan to get justice for Mona and finally bring Alison down. If the plan is successful, it could be a very Merry Christmas after all. Meanwhile, Alison gets a glimpse at the past, present and future by a ghostly presence. Pll_christmas.png Ali's Army.png Byv2JK_IEAAs27E.png Category:Browse